This project is mainly involved in elucidating those mechanisms by which the ability of hormones and neurotransmitters to regulate physiological functions is altered during aging. We have established changes in a variety of signal transduction components/events ranging from receptors to gene expression, during aging. Current studies are focussing on basic molecular mechanisms of aging which are responsible for these alterations, as well as interventions at the same levels to ameliorate such dysfunctions.